


A Sick Boy

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [573]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you please write one with baby!sammy and his daddies. He won't eat anything/drink anything but they know he's hungry because he hasn't eaten and don't know what's wrong. Sammy is really cuddly and Dean feels his forehead and he's burning up. His throat hurts too bad to talk or swallow which is why he wasn't eating. His daddies take really good care of him. Thank you Bethany!





	

Sam whined when his food was offered to him, and Dean frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Sammy? Aren’t you hungry?” Dean asked. “Don’t you want something to eat?”

Sam whined again, and Dean heard his stomach growl.

“Come on Sam, I know you’re hungry. Try and eat, buddy.”

Sam shook his head, and Dean sighed, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Cas came walking into the room, and looked at Sam and Dean, who gave Cas an exasperated look.

“What is wrong?”

“Sam won’t eat. And I can hear his stomach growl.” Dean said.

“I see.” Cas said, moving over to Sam. “Sam, why aren’t you eating? Do you not like what Daddy Dean has cooked today?”

Sam shook his head and whined again, and Dean sat down by him.

“What if we help feed you? I know you like that sometimes.”

“Mm-mm.“ Sam shook his head, curling up against Dean.

"Sam, what-?” Dean started, watching Sam bury his head further into Dean. “Sammy, what is the matter with you?”

“Don’t wanna eat Daddy. Want you.” Sam murmured softly.

“Sammy, kiddo, you need to eat.” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Sam. His alert went up with Sam felt warmer than normal, and he reached up ad felt Sam’s forehead. “Crud. Cas, grab a thermometer. Now.”

Cas instantly knew what was going on and left to retrieve the device, returning with it, and Dean turned it on, sticking it in Sam’s mouth, watching his temp rise.

When the thermometer beeped, Dean read out the temp and sighed.

“No wonder why he isn’t eating. Sammy, does your throat hurt?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

“OK, buddy, me and Daddy Cas are going to take care of you. Cas get him to his room. I need to find some stuff.” Dean said.

Cas picked up Sam with ease, who curled in on Cas, and Cas carried Sam to his room, tucking Sam into bed, kissing his forehead, and feeling the warmth there.

“We’ll help you Sam.” Cas murmured. “Your Daddies will help you.”

Sam nodded, looking up at Cas, and now that Cas took a good look at Sam, he could see the flush on Sam’s face, from the fever.

Dean came walking in with medicine and Sam as loud as he could.

“We realize that you don’t like the medicine, but you want to get better, don’t you, Sam?” Cas asked, and Sam looked from the medicine to Cas before he gave another nod.

Cas tilted Sam’s head up and plugged his nose, and Dean fed Sam the medicine, seeing the disgusted face Sam made when he swallowed the medicine down.

“Good boy.” Cas said, lowering Sam’s head back on the bed. “Grab Sam a book and we can read to him.” Cas said.

“Good idea.” Dean nodded, going across the room, and taking a book, settling down on one side, with Cas on the other. “Wanna listen to a story?”

Sam nodded, blinking tiredly, and Dean opened the book and started reading, while Cas soothingly combed through Sam’s hair, and the two watched Sam fall asleep.


End file.
